Do You Want To Try?
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: AU! Kanda and Lavi are living comfortably in Victorian London when their names appear on an assassin's hit list. Their average, uneventful lives are suddenly much more interesting and the same can be said for their so-called killers. Yullen Lucky Lamui


**Disclaimer: **DGM and all of its wonderful characters belong to Hoshino!  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Cursing, lots of implied sex (hetero and homo), and an overall lack of morals…  
><strong>Note:<strong> First of all, to those who have read my other stories, I apologize that I haven't updated for about… what? Two years? Yeah. I suck, but so does school. And I'm in college now. Between essays and art projects (I'm a fine arts major.), I just don't have the time. However, I haven't abandoned _The Capitan's Woman_! I have it written in a notebook somewhere and just need to find the time to type and edit it. Even this story is something I wrote two years ago and just recently found on a flashdrive that I'm now just uploading for kicks. Also, since the second chapter is already half written, it will (most likely) be continued when I have time.  
>Another note… I have absolutely nothing against Lenalee Lee. In fact, I kind of like her. She's not too bad. However, I have no choice but to completely destroy her character in this fanfiction. I'm sorry.<br>Also, this hasn't been edited much so please forgive the mistakes.

**Do You Want To Try?  
><strong>_Chapter One_

XXX

Lavi stepped aside as the door in front of him opened suddenly to reveal a pretty blond. The unfamiliar girl glanced at him then looked down at her feet as she hurried past, blushing. Letting himself in, the redhead walked through the mansion's halls, smiling politely at the maids. When he reached the doors to the master bedroom he flung them open, not bothering to knock.

"Since when did you like blondes?" He asked as he leaned lazily against the door frame.

"Since she came onto me first." The naked figure on the bed replied. Kanda Yuu lay on his stomach in the center of a king-sized bed with black sheets covering the lower half of his body. His face was buried in a pillow; long raven hair spread out around him.

"I never thought you'd be such a whore." Lavi joked as he stepped into the room, shutting the doors behind him.

"You're one to talk. At least I don't fuck men." The Asian spat, rolling over to prop himself up on one elbow.

"It's not as bad as you think. You should try it sometime, Yuu."

"Shut the fuck up, Usagi. Why do I have to listen to your bullshit so early in the day?" Midnight eyes glared at the redhead who was now crossing the room.

"Early? It's already noon." Lavi sighed.

"Noon is still too early to have to put up with you."

"Watch it, Yuu-chan. I'm doing you a favor by coming here today." The rabbit stated as he pulled open the curtains, letting sun into his friend's gloomy bedroom.

Kanda hissed as the sudden brightness burned his eyes.

"You know the coded assassination list I told you about a few weeks ago?" The junior bookman paused for a moment waiting for a sign of acknowledgment he knew he wouldn't receive. "Well, it was decoded and half the people are already dead."

"Where does this concern me?"

"Both our names are on the other half of the list and we are scheduled to die sometime within the week."

"Where are you getting this information from?" Kanda asked, unconcerned.

"I'm screwing with one of the higher-ups." Lavi admitted unashamedly.

"Komui Lee?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's your type."

"I have a type?"

"Idiot."

"Anyway, I figured that I'd be a good friend and warn you… not that you care." The green-eyed teen began shifting through the Asian's things.

"So who's out for our throats?" Kanda asked as he got out of bed, sheet wrapped around his hips.

"Noah."

"Who?"

"Honestly, do you pay attention to anything? They're a group of assassins who killed Suman Dark and Kevin Yeegar not too long ago. It was all everyone talked about at the parties." Lavi opened the doors to a wardrobe and started going through clothes. "Can I borrow this sometime?"

"No." The dark-haired man pushed Lavi out of the way and took out a pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt.

"Stingy."

"You don't seem to be too concerned about this either." Kanda stated as he pulled on his clothes.

"It'll take a lot more than a few assassins to kill me. I've got a job to do." He closed the wardrobe and sat down on the bed. "Being in charge of London's number one newspaper isn't easy, Yuu."

"Che. We both know that the geezer still does most of the work. You're just playing around until he either croaks or retires. If Bookman didn't need you alive to take over, I'd have slit your throat a long time ago."

"Liar." Lavi stuck his tongue out childishly.

"When will that old man realize you're useless and drop you on your ass?" Kanda sighed, longing for the day he could physically attack the annoying rabbit that insisted on sticking his nose into other's business.

"I happen to be very good at my job! The sales have picked up since the Panda starting using me to get information for the newspaper. Nobody can get info as quickly and accurately as I can." The teen gloated. "But speaking of old men, I heard that Froi Tiedoll has named you his heir. I'm surprised you accepted."

"The bastard wouldn't leave me in peace until I did."

"I figured as much." Lavi sat up suddenly as he got an idea. "Let's go gamble at Anita's place today!"

Kanda didn't say anything as he pulled his long hair back into a high pony-tail. Leave it to the idiot rabbit to suddenly change the topic.

"I'll take your silence as a yes! We're going!" The stupid rabbit jumped to his feet and skipped into the hall, ordering a servant to call a carriage.

The irritated Kanda clenched and unclenched his fist. Today was going to be a long day.

xxx

"Welcome back, Boy. How did it go?" Tyki Mikk asked as the white-haired teen walked into the room, a checkered black and white playing card in his hand.

"Sol Galen, Tina Spark, and Gwen Frere are dead." The boy sighed as he dropped down onto the sofa, ripping the card in two.

"Wasn't Sol Galen the only one scheduled to die today?" The tanned man questioned.

"Yes, but the three of them were all in one place and I was bored. It'll just make the rest of the week easier for me anyway."

"True." Tyki stood and crossed the room to place the book he was reading back on the shelf. "So who's next on your list?"

"Kanda Yuu. Have you heard of him?" The teen asked.

"Not much. Just that he'd been named someone's heir a week ago."

"Sounds boring." He sighed. "Who do you have next?"

"Lavi." The Portuguese sat on the sofa next to grey eyed boy. "I don't even have a last name. Apparently he's been working for some newspaper that is doing well recently." Tyki tossed his head back and stared lazily at the ornate ceiling. "This job is so tedious. We kill all of these people and nothing changes. So far we've just given the upper class more to gossip about at their parties and luncheons!"

"Our leader has a plan. I'm sure everything will come together in end." The white-haired boy argued, although he too could feel the dull repetitiveness setting in.

"I don't really care either way." Hungry gold eyes scanned the body sitting beside him. "As long as there is something to keep me entertained."

"Is that an invitation?" Disinterested grey eyes suddenly clouded over with lust.

"Of course." A wicked smile spread across Tyki's face. Sex, at least, was something he wouldn't soon tired of.

xxx

"You lose. Would you like to try again?" Mahoja asked Lavi as she began shuffling the cards. The redhead smacked his head down onto the table.

"Why do I keep losing?"

"Winner." The large woman stated and Lavi sat up to glare at Kanda.

"Why do _you_ keep winning?" His green eyes narrowed at the Japanese man next to him. "Share your luck!" He shouted as he clung to the other teen, rubbing his head on his shoulder.

"Ugh! Get the hell off me, you fucking rabbit!" Kanda kicked Lavi's stool out from underneath him. "I'm done here." The Asian stated as he stood and started to leave, Lavi running to catch up with him.

"Aw Yuu! Don't be like that." The redhead skipped happily then came to a dead stop. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Lavi. Kanda. How nice to see you again." Lenalee Lee smiled sweetly from her place in the doorway. "It's been such a long time." Her violet eyes scanned the two bodies hungrily. "I had such a great time last time we _got together_ Lavi. Perhaps we could do it again?" The petite girl let her gaze linger on the Asian male. "Kanda, you can join us too if you'd like."

"No thanks." The raven-haired man grabbed the petrified rabbit and began dragging him past the flirtatious girl. "We're going."

Desperate for attention, Lenalee called out the only thing she could think of to get them to stay. "Are you sure it's safe for the two of you to be walking around together?" The Chinese girl put on a false smile to cover the anger she felt at being rejected. "Noah are out for your lives after all." She gave a knowing smile, stating the information they shouldn't know yet.

"So I've heard." Kanda pushed past the spoiled girl when she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"How?" She gasped.

"An annoying ass rabbit barged into my bedroom and told me." The dark-eyed male brushed Lenalee off and left her standing in the entrance, confused. Once they were a few blocks away, Kanda tossed Lavi onto the ground. "If you want to die so bad then at least let me do it!" He snapped. "Screwing both siblings? If Komui finds out his precious little sister is a slut, he'll kill every man that ever slept with her."

"Can you blame me, Yuu?" Lavi sat on the curb and rested his forehead on his knees. "I didn't know she was so clingy. Her brother isn't like that..." He sighed, wishing that Komui _would_hold on to him and never let go.

"Her brother is engaged to marry Bridget Fay in two months!"

The redhead suppressed a wince. Leave it to Kanda Yuu to bring up the very topic that had been keeping him up at night. He'd never admit it to anyone, but Lavi was head over heels for Police Chief Lee. After he learned of Komui's engagement to Bridget, the redhead had gotten himself piss drunk and somehow ended up in bed with the younger Lee.

"That's true." He mumbled before putting on a false, carefree smile. "I'll have to find a new fuck buddy soon."

"Moron." The Asian passed his now pouting friend and began crossing the street, dodging carriages.

"Where are you going?" Lavi called after him.

"I have a meeting with that damn Tiedoll. Not that it's any of your damn business!" Kanda yelled angrily as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn. Now what?" The redhead sighed. He was lonely, but not in the mood to seek out someone else's company. Bored and depressed, he decided to go drinking alone.

xxx

Tyki sat in bed, completely exposed, watching the pale boy dress. "You're leaving already, Boy?"

"I might as well finish this week's list as soon as possible." The small teen stated as he buttoned his black trousers.

"Maybe I should knock the next one off my list, too. If he's good looking, I might be able to get round out of him." The golden eyed Noah stood and began pulling his clothes on as well.

"Are you ever satisfied?" The white-haired boy questioned.

"Never."

"You're impossible." Uncaring, grey eyes stared at Tyki's reflection in the mirror.

"Isn't that why you love me?" The tanned man teased.

"I don't love you."

"Good to know the lack of feeling is mutual."

xxx

Lavi left the bar feeling wobbly but not quite drunk. Deciding that he didn't feel like putting up with Bookman at home, he turned down an alley that he found was a shortcut to Kanda's mansion. The moment he stepped into the shadows a chill traveled down his spine. _Crap._

"I got lucky today." A strangely happy voice came from close behind him. "You have a nice face."

"Thanks." The redhead tried to keep his voice from trembling. "You're a Noah, I assume?"

"Correct." Tyki took a step closer to the teen in front of him. "Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure." He reached out and spun the redhead around, grasping his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Lavi struggled to keep his face straight and his hand steady. He wasn't going to show this murderer any fear.

"Oh?" The Noah chuckled, reaching into his coat for a dagger with his free hand. "I like you, boy."

"People tell me I'm a very likeable person." He pictured the alley behind him in his head, trying to remember if there was anything that could be used as a weapon. Lavi vaguely recalled there being some shattered glass on the ground. He lifted the heel of his boot and then lowered it back down, hearing the faint sound of glass cracking.

"I don't want to mess your face up so it'd be a huge help if you didn't try to fight back." Tyki pulled his hand out of his coat, revealing his weapon. He felt a perverse sense of amusement as the redhead before him struggled to hide his fear. It really was a shame that he had to kill the boy. It wasn't often that someone managed to catch his interest.

"I guess there isn't much I can do then." The younger male snatched his hand back and took a slow step away from the man in front of him. "I've had a bit too much to drink and I'm a little bit woozy anyway." Lavi readied himself to duck down and grab a glass shard.

"I'm so glad you understand." Tyki shrugged. "That Kevin Yeegar was such a pain in the ass."

"That's too bad."

"Indeed. It's been nice chatting with you Lavi No-Last-Name." The Noah of Pleasure lunged forward just as the redhead let his foot slip out from underneath him. The unexpected lack of impact made Tyki lose his footing, sending him stumbling. The redhead gripped the first piece of glass he touched, ignoring the pain he felt as the edges bit into his hand. Blood flowing from the cuts, Lavi buried the shard in the Noah's side before he regained his balance. The Noah clamped his teeth to keep from gasping. He turned on his heels and struck out with his dagger. The cool metal sliced across the defiant boy's right eye.

Lavi yelled out in pain, causing Tyki to smile sadistically. He covered his eye with his bloody hand, falling back onto the ground, unable to stand.

"That was surprising." The tanned man pulled the long glass piece out of his side, hissing as it slowly left his body. "I applaud you. It's been awhile since someone has put up a decent fight." He wasn't lying. Tyki couldn't remember the last time someone managed to make him bleed. Lavi was turning out to be much more fun than he originally thought he would be. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to prolong the game. He was getting bored with the Noah and their leader's ridiculous plan anyway.

"G-glad I could entertain you." The injured rabbit coughed out.

"How about we call a truce?" The Noah suggested, squatting down to inspect the redhead's eye. "Damn, I really didn't want to cut your face."

"I thought you were sent to kill me?"

"I was, but I've grown bored of that place. My brother and niece are driving me insane… Well, _more _insane. Besides, I need a change. Cheating Boy A is a good way to pass the time, but I'll have much more fun with someone interesting like you." He locked his gold eyes with Lavi's remaining green eye. "How about it?"

"You're crazy."

"I know."

"I must be too."

"Is that a yes?"

"What's my other option?"

"I kill you."

"Then call me crazy." Lavi agreed. After all, giving up and living seemed like a better idea than being courageous and dieing, right?

Tyki grinned. "Before you pass out from blood loss, shall I take you home or to a hospital?"

"Hospital. The Panda would kill me if he saw me in this condition." The redhead attempted to smile, but failed miserably as everything turned black.

"Sorry, Cheating Boy A, you're on your own now." The Noah of Pleasure began humming as he lifted Lavi's unconscious body off the ground. "I've found myself a new toy."

xxx

"Fuck Tiedoll!" Kanda cursed as he skulked through his mansion's hallways to his room. He threw the doors open and immediately went on his guard. The dark bedroom had a strange, foreboding feeling as if something very bad was going to happen sometime soon. "Che. Pain in the ass." The Asian let his hair down and stripped off his shirt, leaving his pants on. He gripped a small dagger and placed it under the pillow, checking that his sword, Mugen, still sat in its place beside the bed. Finally, he got under the sheets and feigned sleep, waiting.

After about an hour of silence, Kanda heard the soft click of his window opening. It was a calm, cloudy night so no breeze gave his assassin away. The mystery person made no noise as he crept closer to his target. Kanda felt the bed creak as the assassin crawled toward him. The movements stopped and the killer raised their blade. Just before his assailant could plunge a knife into his chest, Kanda opened his eyes and caught the bastard by the wrist.

"What?" The shady figure gasped as the raven haired man easily rolled him onto the bed, mounting his hips and wrenching the dagger away. He fell silent as cool metal pressed against his neck.

"Noah assassin, I presume?"

The body beneath him remained motionless.

"Answer." The Asian snapped pressing harder with the knife.

"…Yes."

"Your name?"

"None of your business." The boy replied.

"I said answer." Kanda pressed until a small drop of blood rolled down the assassin's neck.

"Allen."

"Allen, what?"

"Walker. Look, are you going to save me the trouble of killing myself or not?" The voice asked, sounding very uninterested.

"What?" This time it was Kanda's turn to be confused.

"I failed. I let the target get the upper hand. Either you kill me or I kill myself." Allen answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gladly." The Asian replied as the clouds covering the full moon moved and blue light spilled into the room, revealing the others face.

Both boys sat stunned for a moment.

"You look like a fucking girl." Kanda was the first to speak.

"You're one to talk! What's with the long flowing hair? It makes me want to chop it off." Allen argued back.

"Watch it, Moyashi. I just might cut off that white hair of yours and sell it to some old geezers."

"I'm sure your long black hair would sell better."

Electricity seemed to fill the room as both teenagers stared at each other murderously.

"Do you want to fucking die, Bean Sprout?"

"Obviously! And who the hell are you calling a 'Bean Sprout'?"

"I guess that's too bad then, Moyashi, because I have a use for you." The raven haired man seemed to get a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes as the boy below him got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I think I finally found someone more twisted than Tyki. _

xxx

Road Kamelot kneeled on a chair, looking out the window and watching the sun begin to rise. "Tyki and Allen aren't back yet…" She stated as the sky turned more and more blue.

"They probably failed." Lulu Bell replied from across the room.

"I wouldn't put it past Tyki, but _my _Allen wouldn't fail." The dark haired girl quickly turned to face Lulu. "You don't think something terrible happened to him do you?" She gasped.

"Probably." The cat-like woman announced without a shred of mercy.

"Don't say that, Lulu!" Road screamed.

"I'm merely stating the possibilities."

"Well I don't like them." The smaller female crossed the room and leaned closer to Lulu. "So how was _your _job last night?" She asked, already knowing from Lulu's bad mood that it hadn't gone well.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "Miranda Lotto… got away with help from Skin's target, Noise Marie."

Road burst out into laughter. "See! You aren't allowed to bad mouth _my _Allen anymore." The childish girl stuck out her tongue and skipped from the room. "I always knew that Tyki would leave eventually, but to think that Allen might have screwed up…" Her golden eyes narrowed at the thought of it. "I'll kill anyone who lays their hands on him."

XXX

_Not too bad, right? I hope not… Anyway~  
><em>

_Le Gasp! What will happen next?  
>Will Tyki and Lavi get physical? Can Lavi get over Komui? What does Kanda have in store for Allen? Will our favorite white haired uke agree to it? What do the Noah <em>really_ want?  
>Find out next time on <em>**Do You Want To Try?**

_Review?_


End file.
